The disclosure relates to a pump having an outflow channel for discharging fluid out of the pump, the passage area thereof being determined by a throttle.
In the case of pumps, in particular piston pumps with pulsating hydraulic pressure generation, and especially in the case of pumps for use in motor vehicle brake systems, a throttle is often arranged in the outflow channel or discharge channel thereof. The throttle is intended to reduce the effect of pressure pulsations arising in the pump on the downstream hydraulic system and, in particular, to reduce the noise made by the pump. Throttles of this kind with a fixed passage area are known as a low-cost means of noise reduction.
Typical pumps for motor vehicle brake systems comprise a cylinder, in which a piston is movably mounted. As it moves, the piston pumps a fluid in the form of brake fluid into the outflow channel of the pump.